Hello my Thief, Goodbye my Thief
by Mrfipp
Summary: Each of the Doctor's deaths through the eyes of his constant companion.
1. The First

Fipp: In preparation for the 50th anniversary of Doctor Who in November of next year, I have decided to watch the ENTIRE series from An Unearthly Child, to whatever will be Series 7's finale.

So far, I'm halfway through The Claws of Axos, at the moment.

Every time I finish the era of a Doctor, I'll update this story. This chapter will focus on the First Doctor, and I'll soon add one for the Second.

**The First**

Hello, my Thief's First.

I'm old, but a museum piece, and you're young, but a boy. We both are very tired of this place. We both want to escape.

I'll steal you, and I'll let you steal me. No, you are not "borrowing" me, even though I know you don't really intend to give me back. That's okay though, I'm not giving you back either.

So, I let you in, leaving my door unlocked, knowing you won't resist.

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," you say, running your hand against my console.

Oh Thief, you flatter me so.

A few days later, we leave Home. You bring a passenger along, but I don't mind.

Were will we go first? We have all of time and space before us, so next stop could be everywhere.

000

During our travels, you grew fond of the Earth. I don't know why, it's rather primitive, even in its far future. She likes it here to, so we spend much time here. So much so that she enrolls in one of their schools.

I'm a blue box most of the time. I rather like it though.

Everything changes though when we meet the Skeptical One and the Kind One, and steal them away. I'm broken while all this happens, and I can no longer change form (I don't mind this), and you won't be able to fly me properly anymore.

You don't like this, but they will be very good for you.

000

It's time, my Thief. You've been putting this off for so long now, but I can understand. It's much too early, even for a Time Lord.

The Collectors freezing you at the museum on Xeros.

The Evil Ones' device wreaking havoc on your body as it aged Kembel from a lush jungle to a barren wasteland, and made the Cold One into dust.

The Not-So-Wise Ones draining your life force for their own benefits. Yes it worked out in the end, but still.

The planet of the Empty Ones draining your favorite planet of its life to increase its own, and with the senses you had that Your Favorites lacked, you felt it more than they could even hope to.

All of these are made you older than you should be. You're not even five centuries old, and yet here you are…

I see you, walking through the snow, leaving the craft of the Empty Ones behind, trying to not collapse as you try and reach my doors.

"It's starting," you say, breathing heavily, your head against my doors. You unlock me and enter, but I don't get angry at you for opening me the wrong way this time.

You stagger over my consul, and begin to flip switches, and push buttons. I can see it in your mind, that you're scared. You don't know what will happen.

The Thick One and the Yellow One are now banging at my doors. Your forgot them, didn't you Thief? In your fear, you had let your body move on its own, and you almost left them behind.

Remembering they are here, I can feel you become even more scared. You've never told them about this, even though we both knew it would happen soon. You don't know how they will react, if they will stay and leave.

It's beginning, and the energy is already starting to appear, flowing off your face and fingers.

I miss Arkytior (her name, and yours, are the only names I really get right). I've had several Time Lord as my pilot before I stole you, and they always seemed more at ease when they were not alone. This would have been much better for you had she been here.

You try and open my doors, but your body just can't take it any more, and you collapse onto my floor. Don't worry, I'll let them it.

They cry out when they see you, and the Yellow One runs over to you, but the Thick One pulls her back as The Process starts, and you glow like the stars as you love to watch.

Please, stop being so afraid. Afraid that you won't be you anymore, that you will no longer value what you did anymore, that you will look back on your past actions with disgust. That won't happen. Yes, you will be New, but not Different.

Still too frightened? Then don't worry, let me help you. The Process is never easy, but I can make it easier.

Goodbye, my Thief's First.


	2. The Second

Fipp: After some procrastinating I've decided to finish this one after watching The Three Doctors.

It was nice seeing Hartnell one last time.

See you when I see the Third Doctor's last story.

**The Second**

Hello, my Thief's Second.

Just try and keep calm, I know it's difficult to try and adjust to your new, well, everything after the first one, but just clear your mind and focus on one thing.

Good, now with that part done with, let's see who are now…

Yes, I know you don't look like yourself anymore. I can see it in your head; you're tying to see a wrinkled old face and white hair in the mirror, but you see something younger, and a mess of black atop your head. Rest assure, you are still you.

They're both not sure though, the Thick One and the Yellow One, but the Yellow One seems to believe you more than the Thick One. Well of course the ring won't fit anymore, it wasn't made for these new hands.

What? No, my Thief, you are not a different person, you're still my Thief, so stop referring to yourself as another person.

What's this? Some new clothes? Oh yes, you will spend a lot of time with those, though you still have trouble trusting yourself.

Ah! I've got it! I know where you should go right now, and it should help you realize just who you are.

000

You're, what's the word, fun? Yes, you're much more fun this time. You became much less serious in the last years of your last life, but with this it's almost like you're a child. You find everything more excitable now, and you look at everything with a less critical eye than before.

Another thing that I noticed is that you are now trying to save people. Yes, you did that before, but mostly because you had no alternatives, but now, you are going out of your way to make sure that these evils are stopped.

You've even been taking in your strays with much more vigor; not because they just stumble through my doors, but because they want to come, and you want their company.

And I must admit, I like it. It's nice to do these things. I stole you because I wanted to see the universe, and really that's all I was interested in, but going out and helping all those people, stopping the crimes that would have otherwise went unanswered…

I hope we can do this for a very long time.

000

Why are they doing this? Why are they doing this to us?

I am sorry, my Thief, I tried to run, I honestly did, but I just couldn't run far enough. Neither of us could.

Even your last attempt at freedom failed, just outside my doors.

"They'll forget me, won't they?" you asked your fellow Time Lord as the Skirted One and the Logical One enter into one of my sisters. Their memories will be erased, the people they became will be no more as everything they've done and learnt is locked away.

And this is only the start…

Exile? On Earth? In one century in time? A forced regeneration?

That is murder! They are killing you for stopping all that evil! How is this fair? How is this justice?

"No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! NO! NO! NO!"

I… I'm having trouble reaching out to you. I can feel you slipping away as your body becomes New.

Everything is becoming black… and…

Goodbye, my Thief's Second.

000

Please review,

Mrfipp


	3. The Third

Fipp: With the completion of Jon Pertwee's stories, I now move onto Tom Baker; which should take me more than a month to finish at my current rate.

I really hope that in a future incarnation the Doctor goes back to using karate.

**The Third**

Hello, my Thief's Third.

Or, at least that's what I want to say to you, but you cannot hear me, can you?

No, I suppose you can't. I can't hear you either.

I'm not too sure where we are. I just know that they placed us on Earth. In the late twentieth century. In a field. With trees here and there. And a bush. You landed on the bush.

I wonder what you look like? I can't see you because you're facedown in that bush. I'm worried that you may not be entirely okay.

This, this emptiness; I hate it. It makes everything, the whole universe, seem so much smaller. I not only lost my connection to you, but everything that makes a TARDIS a TARDIS.

I… I'm afraid. I feel more alone than I've ever felt before in my existence…

Thief, please, please be clever and fix this.

000

I suppose we should be thankful that they dropped us somewhere the Dutiful One could find us. He didn't recognize you at first, and had been skeptical about many things, but that incident with the Plastic helped in our favor.

He was even kind enough to let us stay with his UNIT; allowing you to fix me, in exchange for your help when something came to destroy this planet.

Though, I cannot say I like that primitive yellow thing. "Bessie"? It's not even alive! It's just bits of metal! And did I mention it was yellow? That's more or less the opposite of blue!

But, I suppose I can let it slide for now. It can give you a freedom I can't right now. It breaks my heart to see you look out at the stars at night, knowing you cannot reach them.

And all those frequent visits from the Drumming One aren't entirely fun either. Though, I think you secretly enjoyed it when he came along. He was your friend, right? Even though he's tried to kill you numerous times, and you fully acknowledge that he is a threat to the universe, you still looked at him with some sort of fondness.

But do you want to know what my favorite part of this whole exile was? When they, the Time Lords, sent you and you, to help you.

It brought me such joy to see your First and Second again, even though the First was never actually able to make it, but I could still feel him.

This make me realize the differences between This You, and the Last You. One of the things that sticks out most is that you seem to have a more commanding presence. In your last bodies, no one seemed to take you seriously. You were always the funny man in a blue box. Yes, you were still that, but now it seems that people will look more to you solve the madness of whatever was happening.

I've always known you were an amazing person, but seeing these three versions of you together, why, I can't even begin to describe what I feel.

The Time Lords even lifting the exile, restoring my functions and your memories, and sending you a spare part seems like a bonus is comparison.

000

You were afraid, my Thief. Truly afraid. There are not many creatures in the universe with the strength to not only overpower a Time Lord, but to control their own body with no strain on their part? You were terrified like I've never felt before.

It was never your intent to go back, to face that spider again. Your plans were to keep the crystal safe on Earth, and find some way to defeat from there.

But the Hermit's words hung heavy in your head. You decided to go back, and face your fear, knowing you may not return.

It worked out, of course, the psychic buildup too much for her, destroying her and all the spiders on the planet, but it was too late.

The radiation from the crystals that lay within her cave had already destroyed your body's cells. I would have gotten you back to the UNIT, to possibly undo the damage, but the psychic pulse had disrupted many of my circuits, and we spent weeks lost in the time vortex. Each day we spent there, trying to speed up repairs, was a day the damage kept getting worse.

We made it, eventually, but it was too late. The moment you opened my doors, you collapsed to the ground, the Dutiful One and the Curious One rushing to your aid, the female begging you to not die.

"A tear, Sarah Jane? No, don't cry, as long as there's life, there's…" You are unable to finish as your body fails.

But I know what you were going to say; Hope. As long as there is life, there is hope. As long as there are people are willing to go on living, there is always hope for the future.

The Hermit then arrives, and says he'll give you a little push. The Process was almost so fast, that I almost missed it.

Goodbye, my Thief's Third.

000

Please review,

Mrfipp


	4. The Fourth

Fipp: The first episode of Series 7, "Asylum of the Daleks", is less than a week away! This is so exciting that I can hardly wait!

**The Fourth**

Hello, my Thief's Fourth.

Well, aren't you excited to leave? You only just recovered from a rather nasty case of death and already you're up for getting back inside and begin traveling? But I think you should stay and rest for a bit, like the Dutiful One and the Prim and Proper One keep saying.

You're acting very strange, much more strange than in any of the other Yous. I wonder, does this have to do with the Hermit helping along with your Regeneration? Or maybe it's something with the Regeneration itself? Either way, you should stay and rest for a bit, though it seems you've made up your mind already, and want to get away as fast as possible.

It's a good thing that there seems to be a problem that needs addressing. That should keep you busy until your head is all sorted out and this strangeness comes to pass.

000

It would seem that I was wrong, and this newfound strangeness seems to be a sort of default setting with you now. I cannot understand why anyone would need a scarf that long, or why you'd carry around all of those jelly-things.

Your mind tends to work in odd ways with this one, even when you knew what you were doing, it would often go in strange directions, making people think that you were just completely insane. Which might not be totally inaccurate. In any case, it always worked out for the tasks at hand.

And there were a lot of tasks with this body. The Time Lords tearing you away from me in order to deal with the creation of the Evil Ones for one. They very fact they would never do something like this only proves how much more evil they were capable of, and when you came back, I saw in your mind what you saw. From their birth, to the fall of the Kaleds, and the vile evil of the Horrid One.

I think seeing them at this point, at their very beginning, has given you new understanding hatred of them.

Your mood didn't improve with the Drumming One's return. How is it that can escape death so often? Even when he's run out of Regenerations?

Then there was everything with the Key. I don't like how that Guardian placed the Nobel One inside me without my permission. Though, I will admit it was funny seeing you two together; it's not often your strays have that kind of affect on you. Instead of you being the clever and impressive one, she actually showed up a few times.

It was sad to see her go, even though I am more than pleased she took the Tin Dog with her. I didn't like it that much, and I will never understand why you brought it along with you in the first place.

But, at least we've made it out of E-Space, along with the Uppity One. Since Nobel One is gone, there's no reason to go back to Gallifrey, that means we're free to go about our own business.

Where to now?

000

Through the key in your pocket, I knew everything that happened. The predictable betrayal of the Drumming One, who had stolen a body for his own, the message to the universe, the removing of the cable, the electric shock that weakened you, the dangling hundreds of feet in the air, and of course, the fall that shattered your spine.

You're not in pain, in fact, you can't feel much of anything below your chest. What you can feel is simply numbness.

Just how long did he follow you around? Back with the spiders, you were impressed with the Hermit's ability to manifest a future incarnation, so you decided to replicate that, but couldn't do it right. This "Watcher" as everyone kept calling him, was mostly unformed, just a white mass.

Despite being you, I never really figured out what he was thinking, such as why he decided to appear only hours before this moment, or why he went to bring the Calming One here. She did help the Uppity One back on Trakken, her home which is now gone because of them Drumming One, and they were fond of each other. If he had to save anyone, was that why?

But, I suppose that doesn't matter now. The reason why he's here has come. The time to fulfill the purpose behind his existence is here.

"It's the end, but the moment has been prepared for," you say to the Uppity One, the Shrill One, and the Calming One. Or, is it more to yourself, just said aloud? Either way, they're all worried about you, but only the Uppity One has any real clue on what is about to happen. Though he doesn't know the full extent to how much you'll change. Its's good your Watcher managed to tell someone something.

You reach your hand out, and beckon the Watcher to come forward, a gesture which he obeys. His body become yours, and the person he is supposed to be becomes you, and you are made whole again.

Goodbye, my Thief's Fourth.

000

Please review,

Mrfipp


	5. The Fifth

Fipp: Bit late, finished the Fifth Doctor era a while ago (already nearing the end of the Tenth Doctor's run), but better late than never.

**The Fifth**

Hello, my Thief's Fifth.

Oh dear, this is bad. This is very bad. The signals from that large disk thing-have certainly made of a mess of your Regeneration. If nothing is done soon about it…

None of this is good, already your cellular structure is already beginning to shake, and you've already began to revert to mental states of past Yous. Maybe I could help you a little bit, just push you into the direction of who you are going to become?

Yes, that seems to help a little bit. It's not much, but putting on these new clothes already seem to be making a difference of some sort. I can see your mind beginning to clear up a little bit. Hopefully this should by you some time, at least a little before-

_CRASH_

What was that? Oh, I see what is going on…

You think you're clever, using the Uppity One like that, don't you Drumming One? I was so concerned for my Thief that I didn't see it at first.

Well it won't work, because my Thief is much more clever than you, and when he recovers, he'll sort this all out and then you'll be sorry for killing him.

_CRASH_

That is, if we survive this that is…

000

Overall, this one seems to be the youngest You of them all (or at least so far), in both appearance, and in ideals. With this You, you seem to be more amazed by whatever you see when you step outside my doors, and take to heart these things more than before. Everything that happened always looked as though it affected you on a personal level.

But, the adventures you had with this body were always the most bloody. There always seemed to so much death and disaster wherever we went; so much chaos, and with the way you think now, being so generous and happy with people surviving (much more than before).

You never fully recovered from the Uppity's One's death (something which had been interwoven into the Web of Time), all the deaths that happened at that sea base, (the Ancient Lizards have always been a sensitive issue for you), and everything, _everything_ that happened with the Evil Ones (I don't think you'll ever forget what the Shrill One said to you.)

You said that it was time to mend your way, that maybe you should change the way that you lived the way that you lived your life.

Maybe this holiday you've suggested could do us a world of good.

000

I don't think this holiday was a good idea.

The first thing that makes me think this is that an hour after you left with the Thin One, the whole planet begins to explode in boiling mud.

The second is when you, carrying the Thin One, stumble through my doors, on the verge of poison.

I can see it in both of you, how close you two are to death, and I know about the bat's milk, and how there isn't enough for both of you. I also know what you're going to do about it.

You give her the antidote, not a second thought about it. It's not long, only a few seconds, before you collapse to the floor.

"I might regenerate," you say, when the Thin One cries, trying to do something to save you. "I don't know. Feels different this time."

Yes… There's something odd now. I can feel it, deep inside myself, but, what-

Is that laughter?

_THUMP-THUMP-THUMP-THUMP_

You!

"_No my dear Doctor, you must die! Die, Doctor! Die, Doctor!"_

I see how you're doing this. There's still some of the Used One inside me, and your using that against him. I don't know how you knew about the Regeneration, but you're still trying to ruin the end of this life, like you tried to do at the start.

And then you go one with more of your obnoxious laughs.

It won't work you know. My Thief will pull this off; there are simply too many people who would be cross with him if he simply let someone like you beat him down.

And oh look! It's working! You've lost, how _surprising!_

Goodbye, my Thief's Fifth.

000

Please review,

Mrfipp


	6. The Sixth

Fipp: Now this is certainly late, but I wanted to get the book _Spiral Scratch _because I wanted to experience a better death for the Sixth Doctor than 'a bump on the head'. Of course, I'll be using that version of the Sixth Doctor's death for this one.

If you can, try and get the book, it's rather good.

**The Sixth**

Hello, my Thief's Sixth.

Oh dear, this is not good. It seems the poison has had a very negative affect on your mind during this already tricky process. I can feel the Thin One's fear radiating off of her, your constant and sudden shifts is mood making this uneasy for her; one minute you are happily proclaiming how change will come, to letting mass paranoia take over, even attacking her as a result, and the bemoaning the regret and horror of your actions, saying that you will live as a hermit.

The poison also seems to be affecting your mind more than I thought. It's not recovering at the rate it should be, I'm afraid it may take more than a single day to fully settle into your new self.

Hmm, where can we go to better help you along and help you find yourself more quickly? You're in a fragile and temperamental state, so I have to be careful on where we'll end up next.

Hmm. Yes. There's an idea. A planet you are fond of in ruins, young children in trouble, and an old friend in need. I think this will help, I just need to put the idea into your head. Not an easy task with the state it's in right now, but still doable.

Now, to help you remember that you are the Doctor.

000

This particular incarnation is certainly an interesting one. Unlike your previous body, you are a much louder individual this time around. Instead of trying to make everyone happy, your barge into any situation and simply tell (or rather shout) on what will be done.

It was a bit irksome at first, the strays you picked up tended to have a bit more difficulty getting along with you than they had before. But, with time, your mellowed out a bit, while still sticking to who you were now. You were certainly at your best when your were with the Teachy One.

I still don't understand the coat. I think you would rather look dashing in something black.

Though, after seeing _him, _that warped thing that I am unable as any part of you clad in it, I think your current coat is best. It's just as loud and unique as your are.

But _him. _No matter how much I want to believe otherwise, he's something of you. Not the whole you, but the deep and dark part of you that has always been, and will always be with each regeneration. I'm not too sure how he'll come, but I do know it'll be near the final end for you.

How could this thing take such joy in destroying? How could he feel nothing but pleasure as he twisted the good things you've done into crimes? I cannot even begin to describe my feelings on what he felt when he led you to believe the Thin One had died.

Is that really what you'll become? For everything you are, is that what you'll eventually turn into? It's not something I care to think about, but if this is the future, can we fight it?

Will fighting it only lead to what we tried to fight? There are still many centuries before we get to that point, but I don't think either of us will every be at ease again.

000

So many deaths today. Mostly you though, so many versions of you have died for this.

In this area where so many alternate dimensions crossover, so many versions of you gathered to prevent that hideous worm from devouring all realities. Each and every one of you gave it the energy it craved and it fed like a glutton, and so many of you died. You, my very own Thief, went so as far as throwing yourself at it. Truly, your proudest moments with this life.

But here you are now, on my floor, the Fuzzy One cradling you as the last remnants of your life drain away.

"Don't cry, Mel. It was my time. Well, maybe not, but it was my time to give. To donate. I've had a good innings you know, seen and done a lot. Can't complain this time. Don't feel cheated."

For all the times you've been called arrogant, boastful and pompous, no one can never say you were never kind.

Goodbye, my Thief's Sixth.

_**BRRAAAAMMMM!**_

AGH! What? Is this-AGH!

Local… tractor beam? I can't move… Out of control…

I… can't… ugh…

…Is someone entering my doors…?

"Leave the girl, it's the man I want."

000

Please review,

Mrfipp


End file.
